The purpose of the proposed Exploratory/Developmental Center for Biobehavioral Clinical Research (CBCR) is to enhance the research programs related to improving biobehavioral outcomes associated with critical health experiences at Virginia Commonwealth University School of Nursing. A consistent focus on the integration of biological and behavioral variables and health outcomes in the context of critical health experiences, both physical and psychological, will provide significant opportunities for more holistic understandings of the phenomena of health-illness and nursing interventions. Research examining the integration of biological and behavioral factors or providing unique understanding of the whole person will advance holistic nursing knowledge essential to the understanding of critical health experiences. Current and proposed Center studies will focus on the interaction of biological and behavioral variables. Biological variables include microbiological, immunological, neurological, cardiopulmonary, and neuroendocrine aspects of health. Behavioral variables include psychobehavioral, spiritual, and developmental aspects of health. A unique focus of the proposed Center is the examination of the interaction among these variables in the context of critical health experiences. A critical health experience involves a dramatic change in health or a perception of change in relation to health that places an individual at risk. Specific aims of pilot studies will include investigation of biological and behavioral factors consistent with currently funded programs. Pilot studies also may include investigations to identify risk factors for adverse biobehavioral outcomes as well as to test intervention strategies that may impact nursing-sensitive biobehavioral health outcomes. The Center will provide coordination of resources and services that is not possible in the current Mastructure. Sharing of equipment (such as data acquisition systems) and services (such as laboratory testing and data management) will provide efficiency in use of resources. Establishment of the CBCR Core Laboratory will enhance the ability of new and established researchers to directly access laboratory services that may not be available otherwise, and to exercise greater control over measurement than is possible with contracted services. [unreadable] [unreadable]